


He Stole My Heart, But The World Stole Him

by coffeeaddictforgoodstorieslolol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of angst and not much else, Haikyuu - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru Don't Grow Up Together, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Rich Oikawa Tooru, gangster iwizumi, my first work ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeaddictforgoodstorieslolol/pseuds/coffeeaddictforgoodstorieslolol
Summary: Oikawa was used to always working hard, proving to everyone that he could and would live up to the towing expectations the world at set up for him. He did and by the age of 16 his net worth was probably more than both of his parents combined. But one day after an robbery in his very own apartment the perfect life he worked so hard to build would all break down, and he would be at the center of it all.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! If you decide to read this story thank you very much, and if you can please leave a kudos for me!! Thank you and please enjoy the story!! Also if you like this chapter and want more for the future please tell me in the comments!! Thanks again!!

Oikawa had always lived a good life, his parents were very well off and so was the rest of his family. Oikawa and his siblings were raised in a seemingly different way than many others. They had been taught proper etiquette from a young age and were also sent to boarding schools. These schools were some of the top schools in their prefecture. Many kids whose parents had also been very wealthy attended those schools. And while Oikawa was taught proper mannerism and everything the school made it engraved into their minds. 

Many kids who attended such schools often would tell their parents to take them out. They weren’t wrong in doing so either, the schools were very strict and one mistake could lead to a big punishment. The pressure to also be the top of their class was high. But Oikawa worked hard, he wasn’t naturally talented or had any special gifts. But he knew what he wanted and would work twenty-four hours of the day to achieve that. 

So when he was only 7 years old his parents had him tutored. At first when he was told he had to study and he couldn’t go and play with the other kids, Oikawa cried. He wanted to play with his friends and studying seemed like so much work he didn’t want to do that. But his parents promised him once he achieved the grades his parents wanted that he could play with anyone he wanted too. Oikawa glanced up at his parents from where he was sitting down on the soft carpet drawing discarded and he wiped his tears. They both looked at their youngest son and smiled. Oikawa also smiled and agreed, from then on his studies would start. He already knew the basics, so he was put into a lesson a year above him. The sooner he learned this the sooner he would be successful his parents had told the tutor who had said that a seven year old learning that would be very difficult and sometimes even impossible depending on their learning abilities. 

“We raised him to outdo the common standards, and he’ll continue to outdo them.” His father's cold Icey blue stare pinned the poor tutor in place. 

“Y-yes sir, I’ll do my best to teach him everything.” His lessons had begun from that point onward. He was briefly taught what he had already learned so it was a refresher in case he had forgotten. But that wouldn’t be the case. He remembered those nights where until he didn’t have his primary lessons memorized he wouldn’t be allowed to play with his friends or any other distractions. He had recited everything the tutor asked him about perfectly. The tutor himself was a bit shocked as the small boy answered each question correctly. But he didn’t perform the same when he was given the new lessons. He was showing a lot of difficulty actually. One of those long nights where he couldn't understand what was being taught, his mother came in with a glass of water. 

“Toru dear how are you doing with your new lessons?” his mother placed the water down as she asked him. Sitting down in the seat new to him.  
“Mother, these are harder than what I thought they would be. I can’t seem to understand anything and Fujio-San is having trouble with making me understand.” he looked up at his mother and her soft smile was replaced with a frown. He hazel eyes bored into her youngest child. 

“Toru, do you see all these amazing people,” she referred to the large poster of some of the most intelligent people there were. 

“Yes I do mother,” 

“Do you know that many of these people were naturally gifted? Many people in fact didn’t believe in their great minds and thought they were crazy. But these individuals shone and showed everyone how intelligent they actually were. But you my dear child don’t have any natural talent or gifts. You were born into this world as a normal human person. But I myself have many hopes for you, I believe you’ll become a great man. Now tell me do you want to be on one of these posters? Do you want people to remember you?” she once again gestured to the posters of the famous people around the room. 

“Yes mother, I want to be just like them! I want to show everyone I can be great too,” Oikawa said his round young eyes looked earnestly at his mother. 

“Well, if you even want to stand at the level of achievement they are at you’ll have to work hard, and even harder. You cannot give up on anything and you absolutely cannot ever fail,” her stare was so dark and threatening Oikawa could feel a shiver run down his spine. “Do you understand Toru,” she said, her ever threatening tone still in her voice. 

“Yes mother, I’ll work hard so one day my face will be on these posters,” he said obediently. His mother arose from where she sat, and looked down at her youngest. Her eyes still dark but now they shone, they shone like two dark rubies in the dark. As she stepped out of the study Oikawa was studying in, Oikawa grabbed his book again and focused on the question he hadn’t been able to answer for the past hour now. He promised himself that he would never give up again.

“See I told you he just needs encouragement. He's my son, therefore him not being anything but the best is something that will never happen, ever,” she looked at Fujio, Oikawa’s tutor dead in the eyes.

“Bring me a report of how tomorrow goes, understood?” the tutor was silently watching her as she walked down the hall to the living room area. 

“Yes ma’am I apologize for not being able to teach him myself and to be a bother to you,” she sat down on the huge sofa rubbing her temple.

“I’ll excuse you for Toru’s sake, but if this ever happens again, the basement will be where you’ll stay.” Fujio looked with terror in his eyes at what the lady had just said. He quickly excused himself from the room and rushed to leave their manor. 

-Present Day- 

Oikawa’s reputation had grown incredibly over the years but he didn’t expect to be noticed this much and at such a young age. But of course his parents took most of the credit for his success. He had graduated from the boarding school he went to earlier than his entire class. He had studied for countless hours just to be where he was today. Now though he was only sixteen he was invited by the CEO himself of Shiratorizawa inc. This was a very big company which constantly made electronic products which were always at the top ten of best games of the month. And top ten of largest and wealthiest companies. Due to this their success only skyrocketed every year and to even step inside the building would’ve been such a big deal he couldn't imagine getting a job here. But as he sat in front of the CEO and they both discussed plans for the future of the company. They weren’t alone though, the CEO’s son Ushijima Wakatoshi was also in the room. Eventually when his father would resign Ushijima would take the spot as the next CEO. Oikawa didn’t particularly like Ushiwaka as he referred to the other man. They were the same age and though Oikawa had worked so hard his entire life, Ushiwaka had the natural ability to just rise up. He was always good at what he did. Everyone liked him, and lastly he didn’t have to work half as hard as Oikawa had because of his family. If Oikawa's parents were wealthy, his was just plain loaded. Which must have added to the perfect boy impression. A rich, intelligent, amazing guy as Ushiwaka would never have any problems, and if he did he could just hand them to the many people at his feet to take them. 

“Oikawa, how about we meet up at a set time sometime in the future? My assistant will show you out. And once again thank you for such a great opportunity to be working with you,” the CEO had said. Oikawa rose from his seat and shook his hand, “Thank you for this opportunity sir,” he smiled as he glanced at Ushiwaka. After he stepped out of the office he felt as if he could really breathe. 

“You may leave, I'll show Oikawa out,” a deep voice said from behind Oikawa. As he turned around there was Ushiwaka in his gray suit, Oikawa was sure though that his navy blue suit looked better. 

“It’s fine I can go out myself,” Oikawa said as he started walking forward. 

“Please don’t leave, my father said that it would be good if we can get to know each other now, since in the future you’ll be working for me,” Oikawa turned around at the words Ushiwaka had just said. He didn’t work for anyone he thought. But decided his original response would be inappropriate in case anyone overheard them. 

“Ushijima we still have two more years until we actually start working together. And until then i can only really give advice to your father, whatever I say won’t always be the final decision.” he looked at Ushiwaka hoping he could finally drop the subject. And he did, he gave a nod and Oikawa went about his way. 

The door opened to his car and his driver, Watari, smiled as Oikawa sat in the back. Once he was in the car and he knew that no one could see him he lay his head on the seats and let out a loud sigh. “Watariiii I’m so tired today could we go to my apartment instead today?” Watari left out a small huff but obliged to Oikawa. He changed the direction and listened to Oikawa whine about the long and tiring meeting. And while everyone thought Oikawa was this perfect person without any flaws and though he would act the part when he was around others, when Oikawa was around his family he would usually become his true whiney self. 

As he reached his apartment he went inside with Watari following behind aside from being his driver he also doubled as Oikawa’s personal assistant. He went everywhere with him and Oikawa learned to trust him as the year passed. Watari was a good guy and if need be Oikawa would always be there for him. As they walked inside, Oikawa went to his bedroom to change. When he noticed that the small bracelet Oikawa’s mother had given him was gone from its usual spot on his bedside table. He didn’t pay any mind to it though he must have put it somewhere this morning when he was getting ready he assumed. He changed into some more comfortable sweats and a t-shirt. He went into the living room to find Watari had already left and tied the place up a bit as well. He sat on his couch after ordering some pizza for himself, and grabbed some soda from his fridge. Oikawa had been so drained from the meeting with the CEO from earlier that the only thing he wanted to do was relax and watch some alien movies. As he grabbed his remote and turned it on to his favorite alien show he seemed to relax more. He didn’t realize that he had dozed off, but he also immediately got up as he heard the doorbell ring. He walked to the door and grabbed his wallet on his way there. As he opened the door and gave the guy his money and grabbed his pizza he felt something hit his head and the next thing he knew everything was black. 

“You think he’s out?” asked one of the two men. Standing behind Oikawa as he fell backwards into his arms. 

“Yeah,” responded the false delivery man. He grabbed the pizza box and put it on the counter beside the door. Then he grabbed Oikawa’s wallet and stuffed it inside his hoodie. 

“Hey, how did you even find him? He's been under the radar lately and not to mention no one knows about his residency,” the man asked as he dragged Oikawa’s limp body inside. He placed him on the floor beside one of the couches. 

“I saw his car a few weeks ago pull up here and decided to stalk the place out. Turns out he's loaded. And then later today I came here and picked up a little souvenir.” he chuckled as he pulled out a beautiful golden bracelet. They shut the door and made their way to Oikawa’s bedroom. He had many expensive things and most were pocketable. 

“Hey what do we do with him Iwaizumi? Do you think he has any information?” the slightly dark yellow haired man said. Iwaizumi looked up from the drawers he was looking through. Oikawa was still knocked out on the floor in the living room. Iwaizumi went back to where he was looking, pulling out clothes and getting what he needed. Rich people didn’t always think to hide their most expensive wallets and belts. He motioned over to Kyotani to give him the duffel bag and they began filling it with the larger items. 

“No, he doesn’t have any information.” Iwaizumi said with his eyes, and tone equally as cold. 

Once they were done and had robbed Oikawa clean they made sure not to leave any traces and Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa once more. He hadn’t properly seen him before since the hat was covering his face and he was quick to get his work done. But now as he stood in the doorway he took a good look at the man he had just robbed. His brown bangs covering his forehead and as he lay there he looked calm. But no matter what someone looked like, if they were rich they must have the trashiest personalities in the whole world so robbing him didn’t make Iwaizumi feel the slightest bit of regret. Kyotani was already making his way outside, but Iwaizumi walked over to Oikawa and told Kyotani to go ahead without him. He obeyed and Iwaizumi was left alone with the other man, who was still passed out. He bent down as he reached inside the pockets of his sweats, he didn’t expect anything to be in there but no hurt in checking right? As he did he heard the door opening. 

Why was Kyotani back? Unless…. 

Iwaizumi looked beneath the couch and the black boots that were shown on the other side weren’t his friends. Shit, he thought, what was he supposed to do now? He placed Oikawa on the couch quietly and then walked to the bedroom. There was a window there and if he jumped then ran, maybe he could be safe. The other person seemed to go into the kitchen so this was his only chance. One last glance at Oikawa he swore that his face seemed to twitch. Smirking he ran the rest of the way to the window, not bothering to open it, he jumped straight into it with his left shoulder and the small jump from the window and the street below ended quickly. He ran the rest of the way, and as he did he heard an ear piercing shriek. 

Oikawa woke up to the sound of breaking glass as he sat up from the sofa, he had initially planned to go after the other man. But his head didn’t allow him to do that and he cried out in pain. 

“Kindaichi! Go after him, get him and bring him to prison!” Oikawa shrieked. And not long after he heard footsteps approaching him and he opened his eyes, hands still clutching his throbbing head, to see Watari. 

“Sir Kindaichi had gone after them already with some of the other guards. How are you? Do you have any injuries?” 

“Watari, thank you but I’ll be fine. My head feels as if it's going to explode though,” Watari immediately got up and gave some medicine to Oikawa and suggested he take them and after he would escort him to his car and they would go to his parents home. As if anything else couldn’t go any worse this happens. And he thought that he might be able to finally relax after his meeting. Guess the world just didn’t want to give him a break. 

“Alright thank you very much Watari,” so much had happened that he could hardly wrap his head around it all. As he took the medicine he tried to think of anywhere except where he was going after this. His parents weren’t the best company and during a time like this. They would somehow pin the blame on him, when Oikawa really didn’t do anything wrong. But it didn’t matter he thought as he stood up and let Watari escort him to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

When he walked inside he was greeted by one of their family butlers. And he escorted Oikawa to his father’s office. As he walked in the butler and Watari stood outside waiting for him. He took his eyes from the floor and looked at his parents, They were both seated down and there was a chair in front of them, he took it and sat down. 

“Tooru, explain why you were robbed? I thought I had enough security in that shack.” his father said looking him dead in the eyes. Oikawa looked up at his father, he’d been through this enough times to know no matter what would happen he would be punished. What was the point of even fighting back anymore? When people would say how Oikawa was so independent, he wished they could see this now. He wasn’t allowed to be independent, at least until his parents had control over him. 

“I told Watari he could leave. We didn’t have any incidents for the past few months. I thought it would be fine. I’m sorry for not being more responsible.” he said. His voice showed no feeling or emotion. Something he learned to do when talking to his parents, mainly his father. 

“Tooru, do you understand that the next time it could be more than a robbery? They could’ve kidnapped you or even taken you hostage, do you even know how much you are worth? And now with your meeting with Shiratorizawa, you have a larger target on your back,” ah, so his father was only worried about the money. Oikawa knew he was worth a lot. Probably more than both of his parents. He sighed and stood up, “Sorry I’m going to sleep now. I’m tired,” Oikawa walked to the door of his father’s study but before he could leave his father said something that made him stop cold in his tracks. 

“Maybe you should get some sleep, especially since you have another meeting with Ushijima Wakatoshi tomorrow.” Oikawa whipped his head around, “What? When did that happen?” 

“I spoke to him today and thought it would be beneficial if you two started meeting each other more. You could even gain his conviction. Do you know how beneficial that would be for both parties?,” Oikawa was dumbfounded at that, he was only sixteen why was everyone acting like he was running the company. 

“I don’t want to go and talk to him, besides I have at least two more years. Why can’t I just relax tomorrow?”

“If you want to keep Watari then you’ll go and see Ushijima and you will spend at least the majority of the day with him understood?” Oikawa couldn’t believe this was the world really going against him. He pouted as he made his way upstairs to his bedroom, as he walked upstairs he saw his older brother from where he sat at the desk in his room. He wasn’t as bad as their parents but then again he wouldn’t worry about Oikawa every step of the way either. Which was fine he didn’t need someone looking after him no one ever did anyway. He slammed the door as he fell on his king sized bed. Hot breath huffing into the pillow, he wanted to scream. Just scream and maybe cry, and he wanted the rest of the world to hear him to see that he wasn’t perfect, he was broken, ruined and he had problems. Like everyone else he had problems, were they worse than others? Who knows all he wanted was to just be free of the burden he was under. He didn’t realize when the tears came but they eventually did, and not threatening to stop they flooded his vision. As he closed his eyelids he dreamt about his life if he was normal. 

“Tooru will you wake up now? I heard you crying yesterday, what's wrong?” he felt soft hands weave through his hair and as he woke up he saw his sister sitting on the bed next to him. He was sure that she was the only one who actually genuinely worried about him. But as she had just gotten married she visited less and less making Oikawa feel like he was truly alone. 

“Hey Onesan, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you. Did Mother and Father say anything to you?” Oikawa rose from his bed wiping at his eyes, they felt dry and would most likely be red. 

“No they didn’t, you know how they are. They just want the best for you besides I heard you have to go see Ushijima today. You should hurry up and get ready,” she said as she stood and walked towards the door and she turned around Oikawa could’ve sworn that she had a bruise on her neck. But he couldn’t be sure enough as she turned around giving Oikawa a sympathetic look. He tried to return the smile but he hated when people gave him their pity. It wasn’t any of their fault or business why did they always look at him like that. 

He stood at the door closed and went to his bathroom. As he stared at himself through the mirror. His eyes were red and all puffy, he could cover it up though. He was still in his t-shirt and sweatpants, luckily he had at least some clothes here and he hoped they’d be enough for the meeting he had later. As he took off his clothes and stepped inside the warm shower he tilted his head up so his face was drenched by the warm water. He felt better after crying last night and though he wouldn’t admit it it always helped him get a clearer mind after he cried as well. Almost as if some of the weight was being dropped when he shed his tears. 

After his shower he got himself dressed in dark jeans, a white shirt, and a gray blazer. As he looked himself in the mirror once more fixing his hair and lastly grabbing some cologne to spray on himself before he went out. 

As Oikawa walked down stairs he didn’t see his parents or any of his other family. This wasn’t anything new though. But still held onto a slight sliver of hope that someone would at least see if he was ok. After all if they couldn’t see the exhaustion in his eyes, then they could at least see he was robbed yesterday and maybe he would be experiencing at least some trauma. But no, not a single person cared. But he supposed it was alright. He was used to overworking himself from a young age, and everything that was robbed could eventually be replaced anyways. 

He had Watari insist on driving him to the said meeting place, he didn’t even know exactly where they were even going. But Oikawa’s Father had told Watari beforehand and so they drove in a comfortable silence. That was until they reached the place. It was a resterrount that had just opened and was actually quite popular for being so new. The sign read, “Miya Onigiri,” and it looked nice enough he thought. He thanked Watari for the ride and walked inside the restaurant. Immediately he saw Ushiwaka sitting down and when he saw Oikawa he waved him over. Oikawa sat down in the chair in front of the table Ushiwaka was sitting at. 

“Hello Oikawa, how are you doing? I heard about the robbery at your home yesterday,” Ushiwaka said as a waiter approached them. The only way he must have known about this was because of his father he was sure. 

“It’s fine, nothing important was stolen,” he contemplated telling him whether or not he was also fine. But decide against it. The items were probably more valuable than him anyways. 

“And how are you? Are you hurt?” what. That was new, Oikawa was fine but he didn’t expect someone to actually be worried about him. As much as he disliked the man before him, he’d be lying to say that he was completely trash. No more like seventy percent trash and thirty percent human. Seemed like a fair ratio for him, Oikawa thought as he gave the waiter his order. Ushiwaka also gave his order and then through the thickness of the atmosphere Ushiwaka spoke. 

“Oikawa, you never answered me, are you hurt? If there anyway I could help you?”

“No, I’m sorry it must’ve slipped my mind. But I’m fine and I don’t need any help,” Ushiwaka clearly wasn’t good at small talk and such so to spare the man Oikawa changed the topic. 

“I looked over your company’s stocks today, they’re getting higher each year. But as of last year during the end it seemed to drop. It wasn’t significant so I understand why it would be overlooked. But the same might happen this year,” Ushiwaka stared at Oikawa with the same stone faced expression he always had. It annoyed him, didn't he have any feelings? 

“I’m glad you're already seeing this, but my father would probably like to hear this. I'll tell him.” Oikawa had to drink from his glass of water or else he would’ve probably started fuming. What was the point of small conversation if you were just gonna go and end it. Alright this is fine, Oikawa could still maybe salvage something from this. But he wasn’t feeling as patient so the next words that came from his mouth were, “Why did you want this meeting? We have another one in two weeks we could have talked then you know.” 

The waiter arrived and handed them their meals, Oikawa took the Italian pasta, and Ushiwaka had the lasagna. 

“I know this Oikawa, but I thought if we could discuss this beforehand my father would also be proud.” Oikawa must’ve thought Ushiwaka was in the same position as Oikawa so he didn’t say anything more. The both men ate their meal silently, but it was almost a calming silence before the load they had to pick up again when they left the restaurant. 

As Oikawa left he had texted Watari beforehand so he stood outside looking for the sleek black car, once he saw what he was looking for he hopped inside the car letting himself get comfortable in the soft leather. Watari seemed distant today but Oikawa didn’t want to push so he ignored it. But as Watari handed him his schedule for the day Oikawa felt as his hands were freezing. 

“Watari are you alright?” Oikawa asked, looking through what he had to do for the week. 

“Yes Oikawa-san I’m fine, it’s just the reports on the break-in came today and,” Watari stopped causing Oikawa to focus his attention on the other person instead. “Never mind Oikawa-san, I’m probably just being paranoid, it's nothing. Please excuse me,”

As strange as Watari was acting Oikawa couldn’t do anything about it, but he made a small mental note to check the reports. Since they weren’t given in his schedual he would have to ask Kindaichi instead. 

The ride from the restaurant to his parents home wasn’t as long as it had been to go there. Maybe because Oikawa’s thoughts kept on drifting towards the incident last night. When he had awoken from being knocked out he had immediately reached for his phone in his pocket and sent a message to Watari. As he was about to get up and see if they had left, hearing the door shut. One of them came back and Oikawa tried his best not to make any noise. He didn’t which was good but as the other was about to reach inside his pockets Oikawa felt feet walking towards him. Was it Watari or the other one? What if they weren’t done with him yet, he thought his heart roaring in his ears. Thankfully with the distraction of the other person in his apartment, the thieve didn’t have time to check Oikawa. Instead he ran to Oikawa’s bedroom. But as he looked back he saw Oikawa peering over from where he was laying on the sofa brown eyes meeting olive green ones. Before Oikawa could say or even do anything he was met with a small smirk and the sound of his window crashing open. He immediately screamed causing his guards to come to him and follow the thieves. After that he was taken care of and then sent to his parents home. 

As they reached a stop, Oikawa went inside his parents home and turned to the study. The home had many different studies but Oikawa particularly liked the one where you could go inside, turn right open the metal handle, and there would be his study. A cozy room with sunlight seeping in through the windows. The books shelves were enormous and Oikawa was sure he had read every single book there was to offer. Some even twice. In the middle of the room was a large wooden desk with a leather chair behind it. 

Oikawa sat down and as expected there was an enormous pile of work to do. He told one of the servants to go and make him some coffee, as he skimmed through the papers. Many of them just required a signature but he would still read them through. As his coffee arrived Oikawa started to begin the industrious work. 

Oikawa hadn’t realized when but he had drifted off to sleep, as he took his head up from the hard wood of the desk his chocolate eyes scanned the room. It seemed as if no one was at home, it was too quiet. Maybe that was a good thing though. He would finally be able to rest in peace without having to face his parents again today. He took a deep breath and stacked the papers into two piles on his desk. He could finish them tomorrow. Another breath and Oikawa felt as if he was suffocating, his lungs weren’t the strongest and this room was full of dust and grime, but it shouldn’t have been enough to cause a panic of coughing. 

Still he could feel his lungs constrict and fight to get the next breath out. Oikawa’s eyes stung as he coughed and eventually the blood came. Only a few drops at first but then a stream of blood leaking from his mouth. He spat out more crimson blood, trying to focus on his breathing once again. The coughing seemed to slow down in a hurtful pace, soon enough it came to a stop all together. There was blood on the floor, and his shirt was covered in crimson as well. He sighed slowly. Oikawa used to have this happen when he was younger, weaker. Oikawa was stronger now and eventually as he grew the asthma attacks stopped. But maybe not entirely. Wiping the side of the mouth with the back of his pale hand, it came stained with a smudge of crimson. 

His head suddenly seemed to weigh thousands of pounds. Getting up from the soft leather of his seat he walked, or tried too, to the door. He managed to get enough strength to open the door and walk upstairs. The world around him seemed to blur, as he reached the top of the stairs. 

__________________________

“Shigeo, you look tense, what's wrong?” his father asked as he sat down in their car. Shigeo hadn’t realized this but his hands were clenched together turning his knuckles white. Now aware of this he unclenched them and folded them together. 

“Nothing father, I heard Tooru’s apartment was robbed yesterday. Why wasn’t I informed sooner?” he asked looking out the window. One of their guards had told him about the incident yesterday. And as he was one of Tooru’s close family members he should’ve been informed. 

“It wasn’t anything important so we didn’t want to inconvenience you. Besides, you were busy yesterday weren’t you?” Shigeo went silent as he looked at his father who was sporting a cold smile. 

“I suppose I was, but I still worry about him you know? He isn’t as strong as he seems,” his father’s smile turned into a frown at the mention of his youngest son. 

“He isn’t weak, but he isn’t strong either. But I still believe that he’ll get stronger and eventually surpass me even.” Shigeo went silent as his father talked about his younger brother. Sure Tooru worked hard but so did he. He worked just as hard as anyone. He went through the same things Tooru has, and even more considering he was older. But all his parents ever wanted to acknowledge was Tooru. And now that he has secured future plans with Shiratorizawa the media seems to be also talking about Tooru. He’s even on the “Top Ten Youngest Most Successful” despite this Shigeo wasn’t envious. He was proud of Tooru, though sometimes recognition from his parents would be nice. 

“Yes me too father, I believe Tooru will be successful one day,” he said looking out the window. “But the robbery, was anything important stolen? And did you get any information for who exactly who they were?” 

“Shigeo, it’s been taken care of.” his father said with his usual cold monotone voice. But this time it had a hint of a murderous tone. He shivered at it and didn't ask further questions. But he wondered if Tooru knew anything about the robbery in his own home. Judging by the way his father was speaking now the possibilities of that were low. 

“Watari I hope you understand what I’ve said,” his father said. Shigeo hadn’t been paying attention to their shared conversation but by the way the drivers shoulders tensed it must have been a threat. Ankuko, his father, had seemed satisfied when Watari promised not to let their conversation leak. But the rest of the way Watari seemed physically uncomfortable and the driving wasn’t as smooth either. Shigeo couldn’t do anything though so he closed his eyes once again leaning his head against the soft leather of their car. 

______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I planned to write more but school has been keeping me busy lately...  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it wasn't too short. 1i you want too it would be amazing if you left a kudos and maybe commented!!


End file.
